This disclosure relates to social networking systems and, more particularly, to rendering content items of a social networking system.
The amount of information that is available online continues to grow exponentially each year. Much of this information is generated in the form of Web pages that are distributed or shared through social networking systems. The amount of content shared within social networking systems is often so large that it is not possible for a user to read all of the content shared with, or otherwise made available to, that user.
Choosing not to read a particular content item may cause the user stress and/or anxiety that the user is missing out on important or useful information. This may be particularly true in situations where the user is using social media to stay up-to-date with one's career, for example. Attempting to read most of the available content, however, requires significant amounts of time to manually sort through content that is of little or no value in order to locate content of greater value.